youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Tirek
Lord Tirek (or Mumm-ra plagiarism) is a sick Centaur and the main villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, He is suffering from a disorder that urges him to kill ponies virgins to contradict him.'' Role Tirek had the desire to conquer Equestria and submit it to a drug and machism world between ponies, Unfortunately, his brother Scorpan betrays him and he told everything to the F.B.I. Tirek was sent to Tartarus Where he was raped and abused by a giant dog with 3 heads. Later he was transferred to Hyrule State Prison. Tirek escapes later from the prison thanks to the help of Satan, later, he takes time to ally with Discord, promising him, he will give him enough drugs for an eternity. Later, after Tirek kill all the virgins ponies and raped them, he betrays Discord and kills him, after that, Tirek will fight Twilight Sparkle to complete his mision to exterminate all the virgins. After a parody of Dragon Ball Z and his defeat, Tirek was sent to Hyrule State Prison. Tirek refused to be imprisoned again and makes a plan to escapes from the prison. History in the YouTube Poop After escapes from the prison, Tirek debuts in the YouTube Poop World, trying to search a group of villains, he tried to join the The UMA, but Tubby rejected him, Tirek was frustrated by that. The T.D Squad After being rejected of The UMA, tirek gets his revenge making a new evil group with Giygas Jr. promising him he will pay Skodwarde's Death. When Giygas Jr. injured Waweegee, he begins a new battle to Dark Tails and The Death Squad (UMA) (this time with Princess Celestia like Waweegee replacement). Thanks to this, Tirek had the enough time to be more stronger and more dangerous than before. Giywardeaugh Tirek orders to Fizzy Walnuts, Colress and Moar Krabs recolect the 3 souls of Giygas, DEUUEAUGH Fish and Skodwarde, Tirek had a discussion with the doctors and push Moar Krabs to the Devil Machine causing an error that causes the 3 souls enters into the machine at the same time, Creating a satanic monster called "Giywardeaugh", Now with the creation of Giywardeaugh, Tirek uses him to destroy the Death Squad. Betrayed When Tirek had the victory insured, Giywardeaugh betrays him and absorbs all his power, Tirek was turned into a weak and old faggot. Giywardeaugh proclaims him like the new T.D Squad Founder and Leader. Later, Tirek searchs a new place to hide of Giywardeaugh, DarkTeegee or the T.D or Death Squads, But he was imprisoned by two polices cause he was peeing on The King Harkinian, Tirek was sent to Hyrule State Prison Again and this time without a possibility to escape (Cause Satan is tired of him). Death He was founed death in his cell during the midnight at Hyrule State Prison, the cause of his death was a shot of a super laser bad launched by Kevin in his battle with Dark Link. Resurrect After Hades's death, Tirek was resurrected by Satan (The Red Guy) a night in the streets of United States of America. However, Tirek is still a weak and The Red Guy solve the problem sending him to be trained by Billy Mays (obviously, Tirek disguised as an human) and Tirek recovered his strength form. Videos Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:People wanted by the UNSC Category:Immortals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Drug Addicts Category:Members of the T.D Squad Category:Characters with Powers